happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Anthro-duction
No Anthro-duction is a HTFF episode. Plot Smooth holds an extravagant party in his yard. Snooty attends along with a reluctant Cranky and a number of artists. Unfortunately, the festivities are interrupted when wild skunk Hissy ravages the snack table, scaring the guests. Smooth tells Sniffles to dispose of the pest. After trapping Hissy, Sniffles takes him away and the party resumes. At Sniffles' lab, Hissy tries to knaw his way out of his cage. Sniffles receives a knock on his door from Norman and Petty, the latter wanting to be anthropomorphic. Sniffles decides to test his latest invention on Hissy. Once he lets the skunk out of the cage, Hissy goes wild and chases after Norman. Sniffles waits until his target is in range before activating his machine. After a bright flash, Hissy discovers he is now the size of a tree friend and looks like one as well. However, he retains his animalistic behaviour and dashes out the door on all fours. Norman is also now a pet-sized cat. Back at Smooth's party, Smooth shows off his art gallery to the guests. Hissy returns to the food table where he gorges on everything available, interrupting a conversation between Petunia and Stacy, who are puzzled about the mysterious stranger. Smooth comes to the scene, planning to have him removed from the premises. Petunia and Stacy seem impressed - even intrigued - by Hissy's rugged nature. Smooth grabs Hissy by the arm and drags him towards the exit, but Hissy engages in a fight with him. The two fall into a bush, where Hissy rips off Smooth's suit and clothes himself with it. Hissy comes back out and makes a mess of the place. The once posh party is made into a wild one when the other guests join him. Before Smooth could intervene again, he is stopped by a security guard, Lumpy, who assumes Hissy is Smooth and vise versa. Smooth gets kicked out of his own party and is left banging on the gate. He could only watch as his doppleganger makes a party animal of himself. Hissy bites into a soda bottle and shakes it until it begins to fizz. Like a rocket, it zooms across the sky and then smashes through the back of Cranky's head. Snooty leaves in terror, passing by Smooth, of whom she is now horrified. Elsewhere, Sniffles proceeds to use his machine on Petty. Unfortunately, it emits a red light that leads to Norman attacking Sniffles. The machine fires a beam into a satellite, which in turn, sends it into Smooth's party. Smooth finally manages to climb over the gate, only to discover that everyone has become feral counterparts of their species. Lumpy, now an animalistic moose, tramples over him. Hissy, also back to his non-anthro self, hisses at Smooth before spraying at him. Deaths #A soda bottle smashes through Cranky's face from the back of his head. #Smooth is trampled by Lumpy (dies of his injuries offscreen). Trivia *The title is a pun on No Introduction. *While Petunia and Stacy chat, Josh briefly passes by them in an awkward fashion, referencing their past relationships. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes